


I Love You

by spockina



Series: The Old Fics™ [3]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockina/pseuds/spockina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Carlos and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello. Still doing The Old Fics, yes, shame or no shame. Anyways, in this, I don’t even know what I was doing. It dates back all the freakin’ way to 2009, I believe. This is just a 295 words long story about nothing. Just silly people stupid in love. I actually love it, not gonna lie. Same disclaimer for all The Old Fics stands: mistakes are my own; my younger self didn’t like betas.
> 
> See ya, 
> 
> Spockina.

_

His eyes were sparkling, features shining in a bright smile, perfect white teeth exposed, and sweat dripping off of his face, while his heart was beating so fast that he was hot, his body getting red; his smile never fading away.

Yes, I was watching him. Shamelessly watching the little boy. His caramel skin was sparkling just as much as his eyes, and above all the girls screaming in the arena, above all sound, I heard.  _"James."_

I stared into his eyes. He hadn't said it out loud, though. Just his lips moving so quietly, you would swear he was just breathing fast through his mouth.

I smiled. Just then, his smiled finally fade away. He put his right hand in his chest, right over his heart. I smiled again. He let his hand fall and grabbed the micro. "I…" He trailed off, as if he was speechless. And then he put his hand over his heart again. And with the other hand, he pointed to me.

It took me a minute to understand, but when I finally got it, it hit me as a punch in the stomach, it took me aback.  _I love you._  That's what he just said. For the very first time, after so many years. I think we were just too afraid of what would happen after the huge three little words. "I don't know what to say." He said, as if remembering he had started talking.

I placed my hand over my heart, just like he had done, way too casually to be actually casual, and said, "Yeah... Me too."

He smiled. I smiled.  _"Carlos."_  I mouthed. No sound. But just as me, he heard. My hand beat twice over my heart. He just nodded. Yeah.  _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I just went through a crisis and I really wanted to delete this. But these stories did shape and meant a lot to me so, I don't know. I'll let them live or whatever. Just. Don't be mean to me, I'm sensitive.


End file.
